


"You Stayed My Execution."

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec talks to Maurice, a once fellow Shadowhunter to find out the truth. Did he really betray them? Is he really the cause of the ambush?{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	"You Stayed My Execution."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“You stayed my execution.” Maurice says in awe as Alec approaches the bars.

“I did.” Alec says. “I need to know why you did this. Why- Why Mariana, Talla, and Raj- Why they all had to die.”

“Alec.” Maurice says with conviction. “I didn’t kill them. I swear on my little sisters lives. I would never harm another Shadowhunter… I tried to resist, but it was like I was a puppet… I’ve never felt anything like it. I didn’t want to do what I did. I was screaming in my head the whole time. I must have been possessed or some kind of magic…”

“No, that’s impossible.” Alec says shaking his head. “The wards, the- Everything. It’s not possible.”

“I know you believe me.” Maurice says confidently. “I can see it in your eyes, you believe me. Sebastian may have turned his back on me, but I know you won’t. You’re the best of us. You’re one of the reasons we have such peace these days.”

“No.”

“It’s true. You gave hope to us all with your relationship with the Warlock of Brooklyn. You showed that Downworlders and Shadowhunters can be united, that the old ways aren’t always the right ways. You helped so many-”

“No!” Alec says with anger as he steps forward toward the bars. “Mariana gave hope! She helped people! She became who she’s always been! All I did was follow my heart. She followed her conscience. She did what she did to help people like her. I did what I did for me… She was the true hero… And she’s dead. I need to know why… Why?”

“I- I don’t know.” Maurice says. “All I do know is that tomorrow I will be dead, and my younger sisters will be in the care of the Clave. They’ll be orphans once again. I would never do that to them out of my own free volition. If anything you must understand and know that. Family and duty always come first to our kind.”

Alec swallows down his grief and nods in agreement. “I know. I just don’t know what to do. There’s no proof, there’s no evidence…”

“Find some.” Maurice says, now excited, a glint in his eyes. “You can help me. Magnus Bane, he’s more powerful than all the Warlock’s back in Atlanta, he can see through wards like no other. He can help. Just ask him, please Alec, I beg you.”

Maurice holds out his hand and places it over Alec’s that holds onto the bar. He squeezes gently. “Please.”

Alec looks down at their hands than up again. He nods his head, but before he can take the step back he’s planning on doing, Maurice grabs him by the shirt and pulls him into a heat filled kiss. Alec is quick to pull away from the unwanted advance. When he finally pulls away he wipes his mouth, unable to move much as Maurice’s hand stays firmly gripped onto Alec’s shirt.

He smiles evilly and says, “I can’t believe you fell for that, Alec Lightwood.”

Before he can react there’s a blade in Maurice’s hand, Alec’s own blade, then it’s being lodged into his chest. Alec falls back onto the ground, the blow is fatal. He can’t move, he’s going into shock. Maurice is laughing, inhuman, unlike him. His eyes shift from brown to blue to black, something Alec notices in that second, but as soon as it’s there it’s wiped from Alec’s memory and his eyes are closed. He drifts into unconsciousness. The pain, overwhelming.

And then suddenly, he feels no more.


End file.
